Many electronic devices or systems, such as computers, tablets, and cellular phones, include receivers to receive signals. The signals carry information (e.g., data) transmitted from one device to another device. Equalizers are usually used to improve the quality of the signals received at the receiver. A decision feedback equalizer (DFE) is one type of equalizer. Some DFEs may have strict operational parameters such as DFE timing margins. In some cases, designing such DFEs may pose a challenge.